In some dynamic imaging applications, high temporal resolution is important. Temporal resolution can be improved with a long examination time, but this is not always feasible. In some cases, only a fraction of the Field of View (FOV) may show considerable change during the motion cycle. In cardiac imaging for example, the heart occupies less than half of the image of the chest. We have developed a method that can improve the temporal resolution that can be achieved for a dynamic region by a factor inversely related to the fraction (1/n) of the FOV that the region occupies. Methods and Results If the dynamic region occupies half of the acquisition FOV, this portion could be imaged in half the original scan time using only half (every other) of the phase encode values. However, the outer portion of the FOV will 'wrap-around' or alias into the dynamic region. To eliminate aliasing, sufficient data are collected during the dynamic exam to produce a non-dynamic image of the entire object. A representation of the signal outside the dynamic portion is constructed, and used to subtract the static structures from the dynamic data sets. To illustrate the results, a motion phantom was imaged with 8 conventional frames. The new method yielded 16 frames with significantly improved temporal resolution. Discussion In any application such as cardiac imaging, functional MRI, time-resolved phase contrast measurements, in which the dynamic portion of the FOV is some fraction 1/n of the full FOV, the temporal resolution of that portion can be improved by a factor n without incurring spatial aliasing, at a cost of ~ in SNR. This method is being used to increase the temporal resolution that can be achieved in breath-held renal artery flow measurements.